JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Shooters
is a free IOS/Android game released in 2014 exclusively for Japan. The game is a a mobile spin-off of PS3 title, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All-Star Battle and focuses on the first three parts of the series: Part I: Phantom Blood , Part II: Battle Tendency , and Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Gameplay The game uses the touchscreen as the main form of interaction, allowing the player to input commands using their fingers. Combat against enemies is done using "striker" medals, each of which represents one character and their ability set. Like some card battler games, players must take into account a medal's available health and special attacks as well as take advantage of combo systems that will chain stronger attacks together. The Medal Strikers also posses a different color, each color has an advantage and a disadvantage (Red posses advantage over Green, Green over Blue and Blue over Red. Both Yellow and Black colors posses has an advantage and a disadvantage against each other). In addition to battle segments, Stardust Shooters will include animated sequences and character models featuring the entire JoJo cast from all three parts. Characters and FINISH Moves The game contains most of the major characters seen in the first three PARTs. Every character can be selected as part of the main party, containing a total up to 5 characters (4 at the match beginning and 1 for backup). Every character posses a special FINISH animation when defeating an enemy (Most of these FINISH moves are based off on the character's personal actions or special attacks and moves seen throughout the manga storyline). The list below contains every character in the game and their special FINISH move: *'PART I: Phantom Blood' **Jonathan Joestar (Punches similar to his Sunlight Yellow Overdrive) **Will A. Zeppeli (Several shoots of his Hamon Cutter) **Speedwagon (His hat thrown as a boomerang) **Dire (His Thunder Cross Split Attack) **Dio Brando [Young] (A punch followed by a fingerprint in the eye) **Dio Brando Vampire (A straight bloodsucking by his fingers) **Tarkus (A chain that envelops the enemy and stretches it) **Bruford (A cut made by Bruford's hair holding a sword) **Jack The Ripper (A cut made with his knife) **Wang Chan (Several cuts by his poison claws) **Zombies **The Frog from Zeppeli's first hamon teaching (It appears only as a support to evolve others character's Metal Strikers) *'PART II: Battle Tendency' **Joseph Joestar (A combo by his Clacker Volleys) **Caesar Zeppeli (Several Hamon Bubble Cutter shoots) **Lisa Lisa **Loggins **Messina **Stroheim (Several shoots by his torso-machinegun) **Speedwagon [Old] (A hit effect appears on the enemy) **Kars (Several cuts made by Kars's light blades) **Wamuu (A spin made by his braiding) **Esidisi (Several attacks of his Blood Vessels) **Santana (Several shoots launched by his fingers) **Wired Beck **Nazi Gatekeepers (Several shoots by their machine guns) **Straizo [Vampire] (A removed tooth made by Straizo's strength) **Brass Knuckle Guy (A straight punch using his brass knuckle) **Kars' Zombie Servants *'PART III: Stardust Crusaders '(All the FINISH moves are done by their Stands, who appear to do the attack) **Jotaro Kujo and Star Platinum (Several ORA ORA punches) **Old Joseph Joestar and Hermit Purple (Hermit Purple captures the enemy and transfers a hamon energy by it) **Muhammad Avdol and Magicians Red (A burning explosion done by Magicians Red) **Noriaki Kakyoin and Hierophant Green (Several Emerald Splash shoots) **Jean Pierre Polnareff and Silver Chariot (Several cuts done by Silver Chariot's sword) **Iggy and The Fool (A dash attack done by The Fool) **Gray Fly and Tower of Gray (Tower of Gray's tongue special attack) **Captain Tennille Imposter and Dark Blue Moon (Several Barnacles, created by Dark Blue Moon, infect the enemy) **Forever and Strength (The fan which was on the ship flies and cuts the opponent) **Devo and Ebony Devil (Ebony Devil in the puppet jumps and stabs the spear **Rubber Soul and Yellow Temperance (The enemy is involved by Yellow Temperance , wich melts and causes damage) **Hol Horse and Emperor (Shoots several bullets to the opponent) **J.Geil and Hanged Man (Hanged Man appears and cuts the opponent via a brocken glass) **ZZ and Wheel of Fortune **Enya Geil and Justice (Several people controle by Justice attacks the opponent) **Steely Dan and Lovers (He smashes the opponent with a rock) **Arabia Fats and Sun (The Sun appears an burns the enemy with it's heat) **Mannish Boy and Death Thirteen (Death Thirteen cuts the opponent with his scythe) **Cameo and Judgement (Judgement appears and attacks the opponent) **Midler and High Priestess (A scratched made by the stand itself) **Mariah (Several metal itens attacks the opponent, following by a car) **DIO **Shadow Dio (His hair create life and attacks the opponent) Category:Video Games Trailer Gallery JJBASSLogo.png|Stardust Shooter Logo. SSIcon.jpg|The game icon. SSCharacter.png|Some of SS characters. JotaroSS.jpg|Jotaro's color in the game (same as the Anime). JJSS AVDOL.jpg|Avdol JJSS BRUFORD.jpg|Bruford JJSS CAMEO.jpg|Cameo JJSS CAPTAIN.jpg|Captain Tennille Imposter JJSS CARS.jpg|Kars(Coat) JJSS GRAY.jpg|Gray Fly JJSS HIGHPRIESSTES.jpg|High Priestess JJSS JGAIL.jpg|J.Geil JJSS JONATHAN.jpg|Jonathan Joestar JJSS JOTARO.jpg|Jotaro Kujo JJSS KAKYOIN.jpg|Kakyoin JJSS KNUCKLE.jpg|Brass Knuckle Guy JJSS NAZI.jpg|Nazi Gatekeppers JJSS OLDJOSEPH.jpg|Old Joseph Joestar JJSS POLNAREFF.jpg|Polnareff JJSS SPEEDWAGON.jpg|Speedwagon JJSS STRAIGHTS.jpg|Straizo JJSS WANG.jpg|Wang Chan JJSS WHAM.jpg|Wham JJSS ZEPPELI.jpg|Zeppeli JJSS ZOMBIES.jpg|Zombies Trivia *Both Jonathan and Joseph color's scheme remains the same one from their appearance on Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle, only Jotaro's color was changed (his coat was blue and was changed to black). **Presumably to match Jotaro's new color scheme seeing in the Season 2 of the anime. **Avdol's color was also changed to a similar color scheme from Season 2 (his main ASB color scheme was a yellow) *This is the first game to have characters such as Wired Beck, Loggins, Messina and Santana somehow playable. *After the anime's first episode debut, the game received an upgrade, which allowed the players to use Metal Strikes based on the anime's artstyle, all the main heroes (execpt Iggy) and Shadow Dio received one. **The anime visual also changed for the heroes stands (during FINISH MOVES). *During the game's loading and installation screens, it features special animations (such as Joseph's "run away" and Jotaro's walking) that uses the same graphics seen in Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. **Also, when a Leader Medal evolves into a Level 3 Medal Striker, a second special ability can be used during the battles. Some of these abilities briefly reproduces videos animation seen on the PS3 game, these video includes: ***Jonathan uses his special move, the Scarlet Overdrive. ***Dio Brando (Vampire) uses his HHA, the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. ***Joseph (PART II) uses his HHA, the Thompson Machine Gun. ***Wammu uses his HHA, the ''Kamizuna Arashi ''(Holy Sandstorm). Site Navigation Category:Video Games